Pokemon Ranger Once-shot Collection of Fabulousness
by scubagirl98
Summary: This is a one-shot collection where YOU decide what I write about! Yes, my inspirations are at your humble fingers. I'll be accepting ideas through reviews and PMs. In this collection, the "canon" pairs will be KatexKeith and SvenxWendy. Everything else is up to y'all, just don't make it super disgusting. Rating will be T for the overall series. You want it, I write it, you read it
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey everybody, just so y'all know I'm back from the dead. *looks over at missing appendages* Well…for the most part. I'm starting 2 new stories, one is called "Daddy Rogers" which is based in the Avenger's universe and the other is this lovely little collection of one-shots that YOU, the reader (Yes, I mean you!) decide what y'all want to read. I'll be taking suggestions through reviews and PMs. Well…I guess all that's left to say is that I don't own Pokemon or Disney and don't forget to review! :)**

A Dark Day for Bright Angel

_Pueltown, Almia_

Kate's POV

**(A.N. Quick thing about Kate, I changed her uniform since in my last story she was made into a free-lance Ranger. So on the parts of the uniform where it was red, now it's blue, not including the styler.)** I had just gotten back from a 3 hour meeting in the Union that started at 7 a.m. and then went immediately into a 7 hour-long technology conference followed by a 2-hour follow up on the Mechanics school. I tiredly dug into my pocket for my apartment key, only to find I left inside. Muttering multiple curses, I knocked on the door.

Thankfully, my favorite red head opened the door holding my keys in his hand with that crooked grin of his, "Lose something, Alley Cat?"

I rolled my eyes my eyes and grabbed my keys. I laughed at Keith's "pout" as I walked into the kitchen to grab some leftovers, only to find there was none. I was about to go grab the phone to order pizza when Keith came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're amazing and wonderful husband already called in your favorite pizza." He whispered in my ear.

I giggled, he was the only man who could make me do that, "Have I told you I love you today, Fuzz Ball?"

He smiled, "Yes, but you could say it again."

I turned around in his arms, "I love you, you big goof ball."

Then I gave him a kiss and turned around to put the phone back when the phone started to ring.

I was confused, who would call me now? I pushed the green button, silencing the annoying tones.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Katie." My father said.

I smiled warmly, of course he would call my phone, "Hey, Dad, you okay? You sound concerned and worried. Is everything alright?"

I heard him sigh over the phone, "Kate…it's your sister. I told her about Christine, what really happened."

I internally groaned, why would you tell Jamie that when she's only 10?!

"Okay," I sighed, "How'd she take it?"

"She seemed okay with it at first, but then she just went up to her room and hasn't come out since."

I nodded, "How long ago did you tell her?"

"About 2 days ago."

"Arceus, Dad!" I nearly shouted, "Has she eaten anything?"

"Yeah, but she just takes it and goes back up to her room without a word. I'm starting to worry."

"I'd be too, Dad. I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

I hung up the phone and walked over to the couch in the living room. I sat down and put my face in my hands. I hoped Jamie would be okay for the night, and Dad too. I shook my head and rubbed my temples with my fingers.

Keith sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, "Is everything okay?"

I shook my head and leaned my head against his chest, "Dad told Jamie about her mom, what really happened, and she's not taking it well. She's locking herself up in her room and is barely eating."

He kissed the top of my head, "I'm so sorry, Alley Cat. You are going to see her tomorrow, right?"

I nodded, "I'd leave tonight, but it's too late and I'd arrive there at 3 a.m."

"I'll tell Hastings you had a family emergency and you won't be in tomorrow."

Tears began to build up in my eyes, "Thanks, Fuzz Ball. It's just…she's too young to be doing this."

He just held me and rocked me back and forth saying, "I know, Alley Cat, I know."

_The Next Day_

I woke up at 5 a.m., had grabbed Rapidash from the Union at 5:45, and was down by the docks by 6. I wanted to make sure I was on the first ferry for Fiore which departed at 6:10. I was literally shaking with nerves. What if she…, no, I refused to allow myself to finish that thought. Jamie's a sensible girl who wouldn't solve such a small problem with a permanent solution.

Thankfully the ferry departed on time which meant I would be in Wintown by at least 10, if not earlier. Still, that did not help me pull myself from the railing wishing that the boat would go faster. Keith had mentioned that he would come with me if he wanted, but I told him no because this was a sister-bonding moment.

Sisters…some sister I was. I haven't called her in a while. Was she really 10 years old already? Seems like just yesterday she was in her little sundresses and Fioran braids. Now she's donning some of my old clothes and learned how to braid her own hair. I exhaled deeply, she's been growing up before my own eyes all the time.

I guess all my thinking and zoning out helped pass the time because at 8 o'clock, there we were in Fall City Harbor. I hopped on Rapidash and spurred him to go as fast as he could, leaving little flame trails that I knew Joel would give me hell for. Each passing second felt like an hour as we surged toward the Winter City.

After what felt like an eternity, I reached my house. I just jumped off of Rapidash, having faith that he knew where to go, and ran inside to find my father drinking coffee with a smile.

"G'Morning, Kate. You weren't kidding when you said you'd be here early."

I glanced over at the clock on the coffee pot, 9:03 it read. Huh, I thought, must've rode faster than I thought.

"I rarely ever kid, Dad. So where's Jamie?"

"Out by the stables," he said with a jerk of his head, "Maybe you could bring her out of this funk that I got her into."

I ran up and kissed him on the cheek, "This wasn't your fault and I'll do the best I can." 

I sprinted out of the house and to the stables where I saw Jamie in a plaid red and white shirt with faded blue jeans and boots feeding Rapidash oats.

"Hey there, Squirt." I said with a grin, hoping she's get mad at me for using her nickname.

She just turned around and with a melancholy voice said, "Oh…hey, Kate."

I put my hands on my hips, "That's all I get, 'hey, Kate'?"

She shrugged, "Did you want me to perform a dance routine or something?" 

"If it would get you to smile, then yeah! Listen, Dad told about what you and he talked about and…"

She tensed up and said through clenched teeth, "I'm fine, Kate."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, because locking yourself up in your room for 2 days totally signifies that your fine."

Tears of anger streaked down her cheeks, "If you just came here to make me angry, then you can show yourself out."

I squatted down to her level and wiped away her tears with the pad of my thumb, "Squirt, I came here to make you feel anything except sadness and if that involves getting you angry, then so be it."

"It's just…" She choked out, "I never got to meet her. I'll spend the rest of my life wondering what she was like."

I smiled warmly and took her hand when I stood up, "C'mon, I want to show you something."

I led her out of the barn and to a nearby river that was so clear you could see you reflection in it, somewhat. I kneeled down in the bank and had her do the same thing.

"C'mon, lean over the river." I told her.

"You're not going to push me in, right?" She asked cautiously.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not, now lean."

She leaned over and saw her distorted reflection in the river. She stared for a few seconds, the leaned back and faced me.

"What was the point of that?" She asked, tossing her blonde-brown hair over her shoulder.

I smirked, "Well, you said you wanted to know what Christine looked like, and now you do.

"You could've just told me that, you know."

I chuckled, "I could've, but it wouldn't have the same effect as it did now."

She stayed silent for a few minutes, taking it all in. Then she said, "I guess you're right."

I grinned, "As always. Now there's another place I want to show you."

I took her hand and led her to a small field of flowers a quarter mile from our house. In the center of that small field lay a polished granite tombstone. I led her in front of the stone and wiped off some of the dust and dirt. Jamie gasped as she read the words "Christine Matthews-O'Malley. A loving mother, wife, and friend to all."

"Oh my Arceus," she gasped, "Mom's coffin is…"

I kneeled down next to her and shook her head, "Christine never liked confined spaces, so she wanted to be cremated and scattered around in this field in order to bring some beauty into this world. As if the woman hadn't already done so." 

"What do you mean, Kate?" Jamie asked.

I chuckled, "Well, for starters she loved Dad like he was her life and she treated, and disciplined me, like her own daughter. But the greatest beauty she ever created was that she gave birth to you."

She crinkled her nose at me and I laughed, "I know it's cheesy, Squirt, but it's the truth."

She started crying again, "But how will I ever get to know her?"

I gave her a gentle hug and gestured towards the stone, "Talk to her. If there was anything your mom loved, it was a good conversation every once in a while. Especially with the people she loved."

She looked at me doubtfully, "Yeah, and talking to a gravestone will definitely make me Queen of the Loony Bin."

I rolled my eyes and exhaled sharply, "Squirt, you're not talking to the stone, you're talking to the person who that stone represents."

Jamie was still doubtful, bet relented her comments as she kneeled in the grass.

"What do I say?"

"First off you say hello and introduce yourself. Then state why you're here and go on from there."

"Okay…" she said uneasily, "Here goes nothing." She drew in a deep breath, "Hey…Mom, it's me, Jamie, your daughter whom you've never really met. I guess I'm here because Dad told about you and how you died and I took it the wrong way. I stayed in my room for a couple of days and was very depressed and melancholy. I always wondered what happened to you, and the truth was too much for me. I guess since you died when I was born, I felt like I had killed you and the huge burden of guilt flooded over me, like I was the reason you weren't around. Dad never treated me like that though, he always loved me and he never hurt me. Kate's doing alright, she's back to being a Ranger, a free-lance that is. That means that she gets to travel freely throughout the regions while I'm home on the ranch." She stopped to take a breath and to wipe away the tears.

"Mom, I just…I really miss you and it's hard, but I'll get through it. I…goodbye, Mom, I'll come back soon."

She stood up and walked back to me with tears coming down her face. I smiled as a few tears escaped and I drew her into an embrace.

"It'll get easier, Squirt." I whispered into her hair, "You'll get better."

She didn't say anything as she sobbed into my shirt. Ten years of not knowing was poured out of her as her sobs became sniffles and sniffles became light snores. I picked her up, positioning her head on my shoulder and wrapping her legs around my waist, like how I used to hold her when she was a toddler. I carried her back to the house and tucked her in her own bed. I walked downstairs to see Dad's worried expression.

"How is she?"

I smiled softly, "She's fine, just needs rest and you."

His confused expression was my cue to continue, "She's going to need you to hold her when she cries, to take her out to Christine's grave so she can talk with her mother, and to talk to you about what was she like so she can get an idea of what her mom was really like."

Tears were building up in his tired eyes, "Thank you, Kate, this meant the world to her."

I just shrugged, "Hopefully it'll bring her out of this slump."

I glanced over at the clock, 1:17 p.m. "I better be getting back, I need to make sure that Hastings doesn't have any last minute plans for me."

He smiled and nodded, "You go save the world, Katie."

I laughed, "I'll try, Dad." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After saying my final goodbye, I walked out of the house and whistled for Rapidash and we rode off to Fall City.

_Pueltown, Almia: 6:15 p.m._

Exhausted from the day's efforts, I drug myself to the door only to realize I had forgotten my keys AGAIN! I groaned and knocked on the door in hopes that Keith was there. My hopes were abashed since he didn't answer so my only option was to sit against the wall and wait for him to come back. A half-hour past and my eyelids were beginning to droop when I heard the ding from the elevator and the familiar sound of boots against the floor. I smiled as my husband rounded the corner and looked down at me.

"Forgot your key again, Alley Cat?" He said with a laugh.

I nodded, "Yep, and you weren't home to unlock the door." I said with accusation.

He rolled his eyes and helped me up, "Blame Hastings because he wanted me to go on a last minute air patrol with Sven."

Keith unlocked the door and switched on the lights. I immediately kicked off my boots and wiggled my toes inside my socks. I heard him laughing at my antics.

"What?" he asked "innocently".

I rolled my eyes and continued as Keith came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know," he said seductively, "We haven't seen each other in a couple of days so…"

"You're right, "I agree flirtatiously, "You know what that calls for?"

He shook his trying, forcing me to say it, "DISNE MOVIE MARATHON!"

I ran off to our bedroom and grabbed all the DVDs that had "Disney" on the label. When I came back with loads of DVDs falling from my arms, Keith just laughed and shook his head.

"Not quite what I was going for, but all right."

I laughed, "Did you expect anything less?"

He took the DVDs and placed "The Aristocats" in the Blu-Ray player. I sat down on the couch while Keith ran to grab a blanket. He came back just as the movie started and we snuggled under the white fleece. My head was on his chest while his arm was wrapped my waist.

"You're a piece of work, you know." He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him with a smirk, "Again, did you expect anything less?"

His chest rumbled with laughter and he gently tipped up my cheek and kissed me. I pulled away gently and turned my attention back to the movie. Many movies, and kisses, were shared that night before we fell asleep in each other's arms, not giving a damn about tomorrow.


	2. Sailing

**A.N. Warning, this next story will make you cry! Summary: Sven tragically dies in action and Wendy visits his grave. Set to the song "Sailing" arranged by Celtic Woman. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Sailing**

Wendy's POV

_Sailing…I am sailing…_

It's been weeks since his death, yet I cannot stop myself from crying and I end spending the end of each day at his grave on top of the Union beside the Tree of Peace. I put on a stoic face for the Union and the citizens I help, but everything changes once I'm in front of that damn gravestone. The tears won't stop as the thought of him never returning to me beats my brain like a broken record.

_Home again…Cross the sea_

Those were his final words to me, that's he's sailing home. His last breath of air before he died in my arms. My green hair shields my face from onlookers, allowing my tears to remain private to only him and me.

_I am sailing…stormy waters_

The path through therapy to recovery is a long one and I know that Rythmi has her work cut out for her. But yet, all I want to do is sail that damned sea, the only thing separating us. I don't want to commit suicide, I just want him here with me.

_To be near you…to be free_

I want, no, need him here with me! I need his corny one-liners, his protective side, his love, his stupid smirk whenever he gets me flustered, HIM! I…I want to be free of all this pain that he wrought to me by dying.

_I am flying…I am flying_

That's probably what he's saying now as his spirit, cording to my beliefs, floats high above me. Unreachable to my Staraptor and I. It even hurts to fly now, because I know he loved it so. Flying…my favorite pastime has now become my greatest displeasure.

_Like a bird…'Cross the sky_

He's probably zooming around me, his wake blowing my hair from my face. Sven always hated it when my hair was in my face. Said I had no business shielding a great beauty from the world. I know, it's corny, but it was so sickly sweet that I had to blush.

_I am flying…Passing high clouds_

How awfully bad I want to say those words to him! How badly I want him to just lift me up and take me from this world. From the darkness, pain, and devastation into the bright, beautiful, and glorious heavens.

_To be with you…Who can say_

Sven…I need you. I need you to tell me it's time to cross the sea and go home. That it's time for us to be together again. That's time for…me to come home. I brush away a few stray tears and pray to Arceus that no one comes up. I need these precious moments I can squander with Sven.

_Can you hear me…Can you hear me?_

Oh Sven, if you can hear my silent cries, please take away this pain! I know that I need to stay alive and help others as a Ranger. Just please, take away the sorrow and sadness that plagues me. Please, I don't know how I'll survive or move on!

_Through the dark night…Far away_

I know you are far from Earth, but please help me. I can't be effective at me job if everything just reminds me of you. I…I can barely function as a Top Ranger anymore. I can barely do my job that you helped me achieve!

_I am dying…Forever trying_

I feel like my hearts being wrenched and mangled with each day I get out of bed. I tried all the ways; prayers, counseling, hell, even that psychic on 34th Street in Pueltown. Nothing works anymore! Nothing helps me move on with life anymore!

_To be with you…Who can say_

I want to be with you so much, Sven! I didn't understand how much I needed you before, but now I do. You were my rock, you kept me going through Ranger School, being a Top Ranger, and Operation Brighton. You were my hope for the future!

_We are sailing…We are sailing_

Sometimes, when I'm alone, I daydream about what could've been. When we grew up…well, grew older. I think about if we got married, moved to the hustle and bustle of Pueltown (I know how much you hate…hated small town suburbia). How many kids would we have? I would want to have 2, one boy and one girl. I'd want them to be 4 years apart and for them to be inseparable! Like the two of us in Ranger School.

_Home again…Cross the sea_

In my dreams, I see you on the boat at the end of a dock. It's a simple wooden sailboat, the kind you always wanted to build. I'm always walking towards it and you have your hand outstretched to me. Just when I'm about to take it and join you on the boat ride of a lifetime, my damned alarm clock blares!

_We are sailing…Stormy waters_

Everybody at the Union is taking it hard. Second to me, Kate's reaction was worse than the rest. We made a silent agreement, she comes up during the early morning hours and I get the night shift. You were her brother, Sven. You were Keith's best friend. Isaac's science bro. Ryth's go-to hug persona. Everyone is taking a toll from your…death.

_To be near you…To be free_

I need you, Sven. I'm waking myself up in the early hours of the morning alone! No one comforts me because that was your job. You left me! You left all of us! All we want…all I want is to be with you, wherever the hell you are. If you're on a sailboat in the infinite ocean or in the heavens above, we…I want to join you.

_To be near you…To be near you_

I'm falling asleep in front of your tombstone, again. I guess the crying took it out of me, like it usually does. Kate will find me in the morning, curled in the fetal position in front of your grave. But that doesn't matter now, all that matters is that I will see you in my dreams.

_To be free!_

And I will finally take your hand!

**A.N. I was actually tearing up from writing this! Heartstrings, effing heartstrings, man! I just finished up my final choir concert and it was EPIC! What that means for y'all is MORE UPDATES! So yeah, I'm just going to go over to the corner and cry now. Sven, do the disclaimer**

**Sven: But you already-**

**Me: JUST DO IT! *sobs in the corner***

**Sven: Ummm…okay. Scubagirl13 doesn't own Pokemon or the song involved.**


	3. Fire Blooms and Emotions Burn

**A.N. Okay…so since I kinda ripped out and destroyed your heartstrings in the last chapter, this one shall be filled to the brim with fluffiness! Also, don't forget to send in your ideas and inspirations for future chapters!:) With that, I say I don't own Pokemon or the characters. ON TO THE SHOW! P.S. Kate and Keith aren't together yet and they're both Top Rangers, post Operation Brighton. (Y'all are going to squeal o happieness )**

**Fires Bloom and Emotions Burn**

Keith's POV

I woke up to find that Kate wasn't in the room. Slightly worried, I quickly got showered and got dressed in my uniform. Walking out, I saw Sven leaning up against the wall by my door.

"Hey, Weasley, want to head to breakfast?"

I nodded, "Sure, but where are the girls?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Probably out on patrol. You know how Wendy wakes up early every morning."

I nodded, Wendy always woke up at 5 a.m., regardless of when she falls asleep. I walked down to the cafeteria to grab a granola bar when Marcus suddenly voice mailed me.

"Keith, I need you 3rd floor pronto."

"Roger that."

Well, there goes my breakfast. I ran up the escalators to the Operations room on the 3rd floor to see Marcus staring at one of the screens that had a bunch of red dots in one centralized location.

"Hey man, what's up?" I greeted.

He barely acknowledged me and pointed to the screen, "See these dots, they're people who have filed complaints to the Union. I want you to go down there and see what's happening."

"Got it, now where is it?"

"The outskirts of Vientown. I'd recommend taking Floatzel down Dream River, it's the quickest route there."

I nodded, "Any idea what they're about?"

He shook his head, "Normally Wendy would be on air patrol, but I haven't seen her since she and Kate ran out for patrols early this morning."

I nodded, desperately trying to not worry about Kate. _She's probably fine, _I thought, _Stop worrying about her like you're her boyfriend._

I flashed a smile, "Alright, back in a flash."

I ran outside and whistled for Floatzel who was swimming in Dream River. His head popped up and flashed what I think was a goofy grin. I scratched him behind the ears and said, "Ready to go?"

He nodded and I hopped onto his back, "Then let's roll. Vientown, fast as you can."

Floatzel spun his tail and we were speeding down Dream River faster than a speed boat. _I wonder what's happening,_ I thought nervously, _Nearly 15 centralized complaints and its only 8 a.m._

Our sudden stop ripped me from my thoughts. I was about to get mad at Floatzel when I suddenly saw plumes of gray smoke fill the air. I urged Floatzel to push on while I voice mailed Marcus.

"Marcus, you know those complaints you told me about?"

"Yeah." He said warily.

"Well I just figured out what they were talking about. Have Sven be in Vien Forest in 2 minutes, I'll need help with evacuation."

"Evac?" Marcus spluttered, "Keith, what the hell's going on?"

"Forest fire and I don't think a Blastoise can handle this one."

As we neared the forest, you could see the yellow and orange flames licking the ground and the tops of trees. Pokemon were gathering frantically by the river. Whatever happened scared the shit out of them. I made Floatzel in charge of making sure none of the Pokemon escape. Once I got a nod from him, I ran into the forest to figure out the cause.

I ran past walls of flames that I penetrated twice to rescue scared Pokemon. I ordered them to go back to the rover and pushed on. While I ran, I grabbed a com link that Hastings added to our stylers should we need to be contacted in an emergency. I put it over my ear and voice mailed Sven.

"Sven, you here yet?"

I heard splashes in the background, "I'm here, saw all the Pokemon by the river. I had your Floatzel and my Luxray transport them to that island in the middle."

"Good idea," I panted, "Keep doing that. Have you contacted Wendy or Kate yet?"

"Just did, they said they'll be there soon. How's the forest?"

"Freaking hot!" I wiped some sweat off my forehead, "There's flames everywhere and no cause."

"Keep looking." Sven said grimly, "The Area Rangers are working on keeping the fire in a centralized location."

"Got it. Could you tell Kate and Wendy to hurry up? It's already been 2 hour and the fire's only getting worse."

Then I heard the familiar screech from the sky and hoof patterns on the ground.

"Never mind that, Sven. They just got here."

I hung up and saw the 2 female Rangers dismount.

I smirked, "Arceus, did y'all stop for drive-thru?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "What's the matter, Keith? Can't take the heat?"

I snorted, "As if. Now, we don't know the cause, but I'm willing to bet it's going to be in the center."

"Arson?" Wendy asked.

I shook my head, "No, looks more wild than planned. I'm thinking more along the lines of rampaging Pokemon."

"Oh lovely." Kate said sarcastically.

"I know." I responded, "So I have helping with evacuating all the Pokemon so I'll need you, Wendy, to go up and scout for trouble spots. Kate, you can either come with me or help with evacuating."

"Are you kidding? I'm going to be where the action's at. Count me in!"

I smiled, "Then let's roll."

The heat kept intensifying as Kate and I pushed on for 2 hours through the forest. I could hear Kate cursing and mumbling from beside me.

"Stupid pants…stupid boots…stupid fire."

I chuckled lightly, "You know, it only gets hotter from here."

"Quit reminding me." She grumbled, "So any ideas on what caused it?"

I shrugged, "I'm betting that a fire-type had a tantrum and lashed out."

She nodded, "Seems logical."

We silently pushed on for another 2 ½ hours until we felt like we reached the heart of the fire. To our dismay, there was a Flareon who was crying in the middle, though seemed unaffected by the heat.

"C'mere, little guy," I gently coaxed, "I won't hurt you. Let's get you fixed up."

Slowly, he crawled out of his little ring of fire and Kate tended to his injuries.

"Wendy," I said, pressing the com link, "Tell the Area Rangers that we've neutralized the cause and to start extinguishing the fire."

"On it." She said with a smile.

Soon you could see rain clouds gathering as Blastoises performed the move Rain Dance. After Flareon had calmed down, Kate released her and it scampered off to join its Evee friends. Walking back to the Union (since Sven stole a ride from Floatzel and Wendy took Rapidash back to the stables) Kate asked me.

"So why do think that Flareon flipped?"

"I think it was an Evee before." I said.

"So somebody left their Fire Stone and it made Evee evolve?"

I nodded, "And I guess the sudden change scared it into going on a rampage."

Kate crossed her arms, "Seems legit."

I smirked, "So you're admitting I'm right for once?"

She shoved my shoulder with her hand, "Don't push your luck, Conrad. (**A.N. That's Keith's last name)**."

I bumped our shoulders together, "You can't tell me what to do, O'Malley."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I said confidently.

She then got this really mischievous glint in her eye, "Want to race to Union?"

I scoffed, "You can try to race me."

"On the count of go. 1…..2…2.5…GO!"

We both took off with amazing speed. We ran through Pueltown, while getting some weird glances from people, and Altru Park where Ryth and Isaac were on a date. She was in the lead as we bolted down Union Road until a stray root caught her off guard. Her foot got caught in it and she would've face planted if she hadn't turned so that she would land on her back in time.

I stopped what I was doing and ran over to help her, "Kate, are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah…I should be. That branch did catch me off guard."

"Does it hurt to move it?" I concernedly asked.

She proudly shook her head no with a smile until she actually tried. The she let out a yelp of pain and tears nearly threatened to spill over her eyes.

"Okay, maybe a little bit. But I can still walk on it." She tried to assure me.

She stood up and tried to take a step, only to stumble and nearly fall down again. Thankfully, I rushed over to catch her, but it left us in a pretty awkward position. While I was catching her, I pulled up a little too hard and our faces were mere centimeters apart. I would've let her go, but her blue eyes were so captivating, so full of light.

She cleared her throat lightly, "Umm… Keith? Can you let go of me now?"

I snapped out of my trance and helped her stand up, a light blush dusted both of our cheeks. We began to walk back to the Union at a slow pace since she was limping. After a while, the intense concentration and pain that etched her features made me feel guilty.

"Kate, do you want me to carry you or something?"

She waved me off, "Nah, I'm fine."

I wasn't taking no for an answer, "You sure? I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine."

Time for plan B. With lightning fast reflexes, I went over to her and picked her up bridal style before she knew what was happening.

"Keith! Put me down right now!"

I smirked and shook my head, "No going to happen, O'Malley. You were slowing me down."

She frowned, "Gee, well thanks for worrying about me well-being."

"You're welcome." I said cheekily.

We made it back to the Union five minutes later. Questioning looks were sent our way as we rode up the escalator to the rooms on the 2nd floor. I carried her to our room and set her down on my bed while I searched for the First Aid kit.

"Keith, it's probably nothing. Just give me an aspirin and I'll be good as new." She said, trying to ease my mind.

I ignored her and finally found the white box under the sink in the bathroom. I walked back over to the bed with a triumphant smile. I sat down in front of her and told her.

"Kate, we're going to have to take off your boot. Warning, it's probably going to hurt like hell."

She nodded and closed her eyes forcefully. I began to gently take off the boot, but that didn't help numb the pain. Though she didn't cry out, I could see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Almost there." I comforted, sliding the boot ¾ of the way off her foot.

With one final jerk, I yanked the boot off which caused her to cry out in pain.

"Sorry about that, Kate." I apologized.

"It's fine." She forced out through gritted teeth.

I grabbed the elastic wrap from the kit and began to wrap it around her purple and black foot tightly. I was so focused on what I was doing that I didn't notice that she was staring at me, or that it took me nearly 30 minutes to set the wrapping correctly. I finished the wrapping and grabbed the tape to seal it in place.

Feeling accomplished, I looked up and met her gaze. _Has she always been so beautifu-NO stop it right there!_ I yelled in my head, _you don't have a crush on her! She's your best friend! _

I cleared my throat, "You should probably be on bed rest for today. I'll go see if Erma had any assignments for you."

"Have fun with that." She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room and nearly into Erma.

"I'm so sorry, Erma!" I quickly apologized, "I didn't see you there."

She laughed lightly and waved it off, "It's nothing, Keith. I just came by to tell Kate that she'll be taken off active duty for the next week."

I smiled and scooted out of the way so she could relay the news to Kate. I bolted outside to see if I could help with putting out the fire. I saw Sven with Wendy on the bank of Dream River.

"Hey, Red head." Wendy greeted, "Where's Kate? I thought she'd want to be a part of the action?"

"She did," I answered, "But we had a race back to the Union and she tripped, spraining or twisting her ankle. Took me nearly a ½ hour to get her back to the Union because she kept tried to persuade me how she was and could walk, and another ½ hour to wrap her ankle correctly."

"Yikes!" Sven exclaimed, "I'm surprised she didn't down here a-wavin' her crutches."

I laughed heartily, "Well, I think that's the reason Erma hasn't given them to her yet."

Sven nearly busted a gut laughing while Wendy glared at him.

"Since the Area Rangers seem to have the situation under control." She said pointedly, "You can go back and care for Kate, Keith."

I nodded affirmatively, not wanting to argue with the green haired Ranger, and ran back up to Kate and I's room. I walked in there to find that she was sitting up, propped up by a pillow, reading a book called _The Son of Neptune_. I guess I walked in on a really emotional part because she chucked the novel towards the door and it smacked me on the head.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head, "O'Malley, if you don't like the book, then throw it away."

I looked at her to see her cheeks stained red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…well, sort of. It's just… the main character is just being…AGH! I can't explain it."

I chuckled and tossed the book onto her bed and sat down next to her propped-up leg.

"I know what you mean, I've read the book before."

"Right…" She said, trailing off, "But still! How can he be so stupid, yet adorable at the same time!?"

"Are we talking about the book or me now?" I said with a devilish smirk.

She playfully shoved me away, "Oh, you wish, Conrad. But you and Percy both share some similarities."

I raised my eyebrows quizzically, "How?"

She picked up the novel and examined the front cover, "Well, for starters, you both are incredibly dunce at times, you're both stupidly brave, and…"

I held my hands up and disappointingly said, cutting her off, "I think I get the picture, Kate."

She smacked my arm again, "Let me finish and don't interrupt me."

I met her gaze, bracing myself for the blows to come.

"But, mixed in with all that idiocy, is a heart of gold. Tarnished gold," she said with a smirk, "But gold nonetheless."

"Is that all?" I asked flirtatiously.

_C'mon, all you got to do is kiss her! _My subconscious yelled.

She playfully glared at me, "Now you're just fishing for compliments, Conrad."

_Are you that scared, Keith-y?_

I shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Fine, both of you also have a kick-ass female best friend who's not afraid to tell you you're wrong."

I raised my eyebrows up at her, "But in the series, that best friend becomes a girlfriend."

She shrugged, "Maybe there's a couple differences. After all, it's a fiction series."

_Now or never, _my mind ordered.

I smiled warmly and leaned closer to her face, "Maybe there's a ring of truth in it."

_Go in for the kill!_

Then I kissed her left cheek gently and pulled away. I smiled a little as her face blew up in red hues that only made her look more adorable as she struggled to form a complete sentence.

"W-well I-I guess there's s-some t-truth to it." She stuttered nervously.

I chuckled lightly, "Nervous there, O'Malley?"

She glared at me, "Of c-course not, Conrad!"

I smirked wickedly, "Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?"

I pecked her on the lips for about 2 seconds. I was waiting for her to start blushing and stuttering again until she looked at me and smirked.

"As long as you don't mind me doing this."

She began to lean forward slowly, stopping at about 2 centimeters from my face.

"Oh Keith," she said dramatically, "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

I rolled my eyes at the stupid _Frozen_ quote.

"Really? You're quoting Hans now?"

She shrugged and grinned, "Eh, wanted to give it a shot. Speaking of which…"

She leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed me on the lips. I was surprised at first, who knew O'Malley knew how to kiss?! But I quickly leaned into it and placed my calloused hand softly on her cheek while her hand rested on my shoulder. We didn't deepen it, we were happy where we were at, but just sat there in comfortable bliss. She broke away softly, the taste of her coconut lip gloss on my lips.

"Yep," she said breathlessly, "Definitely worth the shot."

I smiled, "Same here, Kate, same here."

But of course something had to go wrong. The little sling that was holding Kate's ankle up suddenly loosened and her ankle plummeted to the bed. Upon impact with the mattress, Kate hissed on pain and hot tears began to build up in her eyes and flow down her cheek.

"Hold on, O'Malley." I said, "Let me go grab Erma."

"No," she said shaking her head, "Just…put a pillow under it for now."

"You sure?" I said warily.

She nodded silently and I grabbed a spare pillow from the closet. I gently picked up her foot and carefully set it down.

Kate sighed in relief, "That feels so much better. Thank you, Keith."

I sat back down and smiled, "Anything for my best girl."

I watched her blush heavily and tried to hide it behind the novel. In time, I'd tell her she looks gorgeous while blushing, I've had enough cheesiness already.

I looked over at the clock, 5:00 p.m.

"Wow, I guess you and I talked longer than I thought." I said lightly.

"Yeah." Sighed Kate, who was busy staring at the clock.

I picked up the book from the floor and placed it onto her lap.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked.

"I'm going to go get dinner so while I'm doing that, why don't you finish your book?"

I was about to get up when she grabbed my hand, "How about you read to me now and just go grab dinner later?"

I was intending on refusing her, but she put on her puppy dog eyes that made me cave in a second.

"Fine." I playfully groaned, "But you'll have to scoot over."

She wore a triumphant smile and I helped inch her over until I had enough room to crawl on the bed with her. Once I was comfortable, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on my chest and her bandaged ankle on top of my feet, effectively keeping me from leaving.

She handed me the book which was turned to the right page.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, you do." She said plainly, her eyebrows up as if she were challenging me.

I used the hand that was holding the book to tilt her chin upwards.

"You going to be the death of me, you know that?"

She smirked evilly, "I'll promise you this, I'll never make this easy for you."

I laughed lightly and kissed her. I felt her smile and pull away.

"C'mon, Conrad." She jokingly ordered, "Start reading."

I rolled my eyes and began to read the words off the page. This woman was going to be the death of me! But I wouldn't have it any other way.

**A.N. The end! I hope this one didn't destroy your heart. Anyways, onto the disclaimer! I scubagirl13, don't own Pokemon, the characters, The Heroes of Olympus series or its characters, and I don't own Frozen or the butthead we all know as Hans.**


	4. A Haunted Union

**A.N. This idea was sent from Bluewolfbat and I really liked it, so I'm taking a shot. Of course, with my own little twists and turns. *evil laughter in the background* Forewarning, I will be making Keith possibly obnoxious/hilariously scared so if you don't want to see him scared shitless, now would be a time to click on another story. Also, this is more of a friendship fic between the two. With all that said, ONTO THE STORY!**

**A Haunted Union?**

Kate's POV

Tonight was the night before Halloween, which meant that all the Top Rangers would be having an intense scary movie marathon! (The Top Operators do their own thing since last year we scared them during "Silent Hill") Waiting for the microwave to finish popping the popcorn in the kitchen, I heard footsteps softly coming up behind me.

"I can hear you, Keith." I said loudly.

"Dammit!" I heard him curse, "You're too good, O'Malley."

I sniggered and cockily said, "Oh, I know."

Then I heard Sven's voice boom, "Is the popcorn ready yet? I feel like I've had time to die and come back to life!"

I shook my head and laughed, Sven always over exaggerated when it came to food or movie marathons…or both.

"Calm down, Sven!" I yelled, "I'm pretty sure the movies won't start without us."

"Just 'pretty sure', Kate?" I heard Wendy say.

I flashed a grin, "Hey, shit happens."

She shook her head, "So I'm the only one around here that doesn't believe in the supernatural?"

I shrugged as Keith left to join Sven, "I don't believe either, but I use the myths to my advantage."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Like pranking Keith?"

I flashed another evil grin, "Exactly!"

"Revenge for last year?" She inquired.

Every year, someone of the 4 Top Rangers is unanimously picked as the victim of the best prank you can think of. Last year it was me and Keith put a real Ekans in my pillow case and let's just say that he didn't sleep well for the next 2 nights. *inset evil laughter here*

"Pretty much, but I'm willing to let others take my turn, haven't really thought of anything." I replied.

Finally the microwave beeped, signaling that the popcorn finished cooking. Wendy took the bag out of the machine and dumped the contents in a plastic green bowl. We walked into the living room to see Keith and Sven in pajamas, which consisted of a t shirt and old sweatpants.

"Why aren't y'all wearing pajamas?" Sven asked, his western accent now fully evident.

"Never got the memo, but I'll be back in a bit."

I jetted to my room and grabbed the pajamas from under my pillow that consisted of a black tank top and a pair of blue, oversized plaid pants that I stole from Keith that had to be safety pinned at the waist topped off with a gray robe and fuzzy slippers. Racing back into the living room, I witnessed Keith and Wendy arguing.

"Human Centipede!" I heard Keith shout. Thankfully nobody was here to hear our argument.

"Insidious!" Wendy yelled.

"Human Centipede!" Keith fired back.

"Keith, its Halloween and we are going to watch 'Insidious'!" Wendy shouted, at a louder volume too.

"But we see that every year! Time for something new!" Keith bellowed

"ENOUGH!" I shrieked, grabbing their attention, "Wendy, we're not watching 'Insidious since we see that every year. Keith, I will not watch a movie where people stick their heads up other's asses and literally eat each other's crap!"

They both frowned, not liking that their ideas were shot down.

"Instead," I offered, "Let's start off the night with 'Nightmare on Grayson Street'!"

They both muttered their agreements and Sven put in the DVD. I sat next to Keith on the couch, using his shoulder as a pillow. _He's pretty cute_, I mused, _but I'll think about that later._ He had his arm around me and a blanket was placed over the both of us. Halfway through the movie, I yawned, which earned a glare from Keith.

"Really, you're going to fall asleep now?"

"Never said I was going to sleep, Fuzz Ball! I'm just tired." I defended.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

By the end of the movie, the tables turned as Keith was the one to fall asleep. I wickedly grinned at Sven and we both got up and walked around to the back of the couch where Keith was sleeping. Once we were in position, we began to sing the Freddy Krueger song in that really creepy, high-pitched voice.

_One Two, He's coming for you_

_Three Four, Better lock your door_

_Five Six, He's coming up quick_

_Seven Eight, Better stay up late_

_Nine Ten, You'll ever sleep again_

Keith still slept on, snoring so loudly I thought a foghorn blared from his throat. Extremely frustrated with failure, Sven and I nearly gave up when Wendy got an evil glint in her eye. She stood from the couch and ran to grab…something, her green hair flying behind her.

"Just lay on the couches like you were before." She said before we could question her, "Oh, and Kate, throw a shoe or something at him once I give the signal."

"What the hell's the signal, Wen?" I called after her.

"You'll know when you hear it, trust me." She yelled back.

Sven and I shrugged and flopped back onto the couches like we had before.

"So what do you think Wendy's doing back there?" Sven interrogated.

"I don't know," I said passively, "But if Wendy's hopping on the bandwagon, then it's got to be good."

"True, but still…I'd like to know what she's doing."

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, Sven, let the girl have her fun! Quit acting like you're her bodyguard for once."

He crossed his arms and pouted, but he knew I was right. We stayed put and watched as Wendy ran back and forth carrying a white sheet, a pair of scissors (**A.N. Disclaimer: I'm not encouraging the act of running with scissors.**), and a…Evee?

I cocked an eyebrow as she sat down, panting, and threw her legs over Sven's lap.

"Do it…now, Kate." She wheezed, trying to catch her breath, "And make sure…he goes to…the kitchen."

I took that as the signal and said, "Alright, but you have to roll with whatever I say and make it sound believable."

They both nodded and I shoved Keith off the couch with a mighty kick! How else do you wake up somebody whose snores could deafen a whole town?! He landed on the Capture Disc-printed rug with a shuddering thud and woke up half a second later.

"What the?!... How the!?" He sputtered before finally coming to his senses.

I burst into a fit of giggles as he looked around for the culprit. I assume my giggles gave me away because he furiously pointed at me.

"YOU!" He shouted, as if he won a prize for figuring it out, "Why did you shove me off the couch?"

I shrugged and tried to contain my laughter, "We need more snacks and you weren't waking up."

He glared at me, "And you couldn't get the snacks yourself?"

I smiled as I shook my head and slouched back into the couch.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'P', "Too lazy. Besides, it's your fault since you fell asleep during the movie."

He grumbled and sauntered over to the kitchen while Sven popped in the movie "Texas Chainsaw Massacre." I remained seated and just stared at Wendy who was turning purple in the face from trying not to laugh. About to ask her what she did, a loud shriek interrupted my thought process.

"What the hell is that?!" The high-pitched voice shrieked.

A victory smirk coveted Wendy's lips as both she and I went to investigate. We found Keith standing on the counter, styler pointed at a moving bed sheet.

"Way to go, Keith." I said sarcastically, "I bet that blanket's really fearing you."

He stuck his tongue out at me, "Shut up, O'Malley. I'd like to see how you'd react if that thing came running after you!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. Stooping down to the mobile sheet, Wendy revealed a very cute, and very disorientated, Evee. She gently picked up the young Pokémon and handed her over to me.

"Aw, you such a scary monster aren't you?" I cooed to the Evee, "Aren't you?"

Keith's eyes filled with rage and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He clambered down from the counter top and onto the floor.

"Shut up, O'Malley. Were you in on this?"

I glanced over to Wendy and grinned, "Actually, Sir Grumpy Pants, this was all Wendy's doing."

Shock and disbelief etched his features as he stared at Wendy, "You mean our residential goody-two-shoes pranked me?!"

She smiled smugly and nodded, "Better believe it."

He ran a hand through his hair, "I can't believe it. You finally joined the dark side!"

She laughed, "Yep, at least for now. So are we going to just stand here stupidly or are we going to finish the marathon?"

We followed her out the kitchen door and back into the living room. I gently flopped onto the couch, mindful of the small sleeping Pokemon in my arms and tossed my legs over Keith's lap. And that's how the Operators found us the next morning, all spread out on the couches with Evee sleeping on my stomach.

**A.N. And that's it! Sorry if it's not as good, I didn't want to make it like every other fic that has this prompt. So, just remember to send in your ideas and I'll work on them as fast as I can!**


End file.
